Anything For You
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: When you devote your heart, you're willing to sacrifice anything, including yourself, to be with the person you love. KabuSaku one-shot songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Anything For You by Evanescence.

Author's Note: Blame a video on YouTube for this. But hey, it leads to a good songfic, right?

Anything For You

She just kept running. Running after him. Running towards him. Tears formed in her emerald orbs that threatened to fall at any second, but she refused to let that weakness show. No, she had to keep running. Running until she caught up to him. Made it to his side at last.

_I'd give anything to give me to you_

She didn't stop for a second; if she stopped, she would lose him. And by hell would she lose him. Not after she had given him her heart, her whole life, everything. She gave up her old life in Konoha when she went after him, but to her it was well worth it. She wanted, she needed to be with him. It was her drive now, what kept her running towards him. With each step, she neared him until he came into sight, just as she wanted, needed him to be.

"Kabuto!"

He perked at the sound of his name, her voice, too familiar in tone to his ears. His onyx eyes met her emerald orbs, taking in all the emotion laced in those colored irises. He smirked, "Sakura...what has made you followed me?"

She panted heavily, trying to strengthen her resolve in the sight of the man she chased after. Her teeth clenched for a moment, her fist tightened, she took a step towards him, "Take me with you! Take me with you wherever you go Kabuto!"

Behind the glass, his eyes shone with curiosity and amusement, and a thin silver brow perked in question, "Take you with me? Do you have any clue who I really am, dear Sakura?"

_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew_

"Yes I do, but I don't care! Please, take me with you!"

"Heh...if this is about your precious Sasuke-kun, it will be--"

"It's not about him! I want to follow you! I need to be with you!"

Onyx eyes shone again, and the smirk upon his devilish lips seemed to grow a little larger, "Need to be with me? My my, someone's affections has turned, and I have become the recipient. Should I be honored, little blossom?" He watched her flinch slightly at the intended sarcasm of his statement, but became more amused at her steadfast determination towards him.

"My affections towards Sasuke-kun hasn't been there for awhile...my heart is completely yours. And I can't let those feelings go. I need you, Kabuto. I need you!" she yelled, shutting her eyes in hopes of keeping more tears from forming in her eyes. She felt her heart breaking with each moment passing, but she couldn't give up. She wouldn't give up, "Please, don't turn me away!"

_If you want me,_

_Come and find me (I'm here for you)_

He chuckled, "Heh...you're sounding like a lovesick little fool, Sakura. Working so hard, but yet for nothing for I have no reason to accept any affections from you."

"Kabuto!"

_Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

He chuckled again, turning away from her, "Love is chance, little blossom. You give your heart away, but the one you give it to may end up being wrong."

She collapsed to her knees, watching him as he started to walk away from her, feeling her heart cracking into pieces. Still, she refused to let the tears fall; she refused to be defeated and let go. "Kabuto! I'll be anything for you! Just take me with you!" she yelled, clenching her fists together in her lap, her eyes relaxing only lightly when she saw him stop at her words.

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

"I'll believe all the lies you tell me! I'll listen to anything you say!" she yelled, the tears in her emerald eyes breaking their dam and streaming down her cheeks as she spoke desperately from her heart.

_Just pretend you love me_

"You don't need to accept my affections! Just pretend you love me! Please Kabuto, just take me with you! I need to be with you!" she screamed, closing her eyes tightly as she started to silently sob, her hand clenching at her chest, at her heart.

He turned around and watched her, stared at her bemused. His lips were still, straight, while his eyes searched and roamed over her shaking figure. He could see before him a girl that was pouring out everything to him, and in his cruel heart, he admitted he found it to be quite amusing.

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

He smirked, closing his eyes and chuckling softly, "Just pretend to love you and you'll be anything for me?"

She heard him make steps towards her, and his chuckle rang through her ears again. Her lips formed a calm smile through her tears, knowing that she has not met defeat. Her heart will soon piece together again, one way or another.

_I'll be anything for you_

"Hmm...maybe I will take you with me, my dear Sakura."


End file.
